


you will resume your callow ways

by dirtybird



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Angst, Casual Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Denial of Feelings, Friends With Benefits, Hurt/Comfort, Id Fic, Infidelity, M/M, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 13:24:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10219292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtybird/pseuds/dirtybird
Summary: Taako and Magnus hook up, messily. In the morning, Taako will blame everybody but himself.Post-Suffering Game. Everyone is okay except they're all angsty and bad at feelings. See end note for explanation/content warnings!





	

The morning after, Taako would blame everything on the wine. He had been drinking since before dinner, and the booze had got the better of him, once again. It was stronger than he'd anticipated and he drank more than he meant to. A rookie error, but it wasn't like he was the first person to ever get drunk at a wedding and sneak off with someone they shouldn't have. Blame Carey and Killian for having an open bar. Blame Johann and what's-his-face, Carey's brother, for playing dance music. Blame Merle for forcing Taako off the sidelines and onto the dance floor.

Blame Magnus for looking so good with a little grey in his hair.

It happened like this: wedding, dinner, dancing. The food was mediocre, but the booze was _excellent_. And after, there had been live music, fast-paced and lively. And then sometime between his fourth and fifth cocktail, he'd forgotten all about other commitments and found himself grinding up against Magnus, dancing with the other man's hands heavy on his hips, his breath hot against Taako's neck. And sometime after _that_ , he found himself in Magnus' hotel room.

"You look good," he said, slurring only slightly. He fumbled with his buttons and shrugged out of his shirt, letting it fall noiselessly to the floor. He leaned into Magnus and inhaled the spicy-sour scent of aftershave and sweat. It was surprisingly pleasant, somehow erotic. "You smell nice, too," he trilled, voice creeping into a higher register as he nudged the other man back toward the bed.

Magnus' response was utterly unintelligible. He put his arms around Taako's waist and pulled him close, lips brushing the tip of Taako's pointed ear. Shuddering, Taako leaned into the embrace, working his hands underneath Magnus' shirt and helping him slide it off over his head.

He could feel Magnus' cock through his pants, feel its burning heat against his thigh. Grinning, he ground against it, pressing his leg urgently against Magnus' muscled thigh.

Magnus let out a choked groan and clutched at him, pressing Taako's thin body against his own. "Bed," he muttered. "C'mon."

Taako pulled away slightly, panting. "I got condoms and lube in my bag," he said, a little breathless. "If you--"

Groaning, Magnus flopped backward on the bed, hands over his face. He let out a choked, confirmatory gasp and went to work on his trousers, fumbling with his belt.

Taako was a little unsteady on his feet, swaying as he stooped to grab his purse, and then stumbled. He fell onto the bed, and his elbow caught Magnus in the gut, knocking the wind out of him. He let out a pained _whoof!_ and reached up to steady Taako, wheezing slightly.

Squawking in alarm, Taako wriggled closer, fingertips skating across the other man's chest. "Gods!" he said, pushing his sweaty bangs back off his forehead. "You okay?"

"Fine." His eyes were glazed with arousal, and he reached for the bag, tipping its contents out onto the mattress. Magnus lost focus halfway through his search, and he pulled Taako down into a bone-crushing hug, burying his face in the crook of Taako's neck. He breathed in deep, nose whistling on the inhale, and Taako was seized with a sudden panic. If Magnus began to cry, he wouldn't know what to do, how to comfort him--

Magnus did not cry. He mumbled out a few words of praise and let Taako go, sprawling out like a big, sleepy bear. "Your hair's so soft," he said. "'n it smells good, too."

"It's called 'conditioner,'" said Taako, toying with the chest hair curling over the neck of Magnus' undershirt. His new body was smooth and unscarred, at odds with Taako's memory of him. He shook his head and arranged his features into a smile. "Your beard is just _crying_ out for it," he teased, lips peeling back in a grin.

"Leave my beard out of it." Magnus grabbed hold of Taako and pulled him down beside him, hands lingering on Taako's hips and ass. He was still hard, cock straining against his dress pants.

Clumsy in his drunkenness, Taako wriggled out of his grasp and climbed on top of him, straddling Magnus' hips. Panting, he ground down against the other man, letting the other man get a feel for his cock. Magnus groaned and arched into the touch, his huge, soft (too soft, softer than they should be, no callous or scar) fisting in the sheets.

"Taako," he said thickly, driving all comparisons from Taako's mind. His voice was unsteady, warped like wood. " _Taako_ \--"

Taako liked the sound of his name on Magnus' lips, liked the look of the other man disheveled and wanting. Greed and hunger welled up in him, and he thrust down against the other man. Magnus' eyes were glassy with lust and he was reaching up for Taako, his hands shaking--

He couldn't help but torture Magnus, just a little. Grinning, he pushed the other man's hands away and sat up, denying Magnus cock-to-cock contact. "Tell me you want me," he panted, arching his back. "Tell me I'm pretty."

Magnus groaned, eyes screwed shut. He rocked his hips, rutting against nothing, blindly seeking contact. "Taako," he slurred, "Taako, _please._ "

"Say it." Taako withdrew a little further, and Magnus looked up at him like he was about to cry. This time, Taako felt no mercy, only lust, only power and triumph.

Magnus swallowed, blush spreading down his cheeks and disappearing at the collar of his rumbled undershirt. "You're beautiful," he said, desperately. "I want you so bad, please, I need to--"

Taako relented, rewarded him with a slow roll of his hips, a fleeting moment of friction against his weeping cock. "Come on," he said, his own voice unrecognizable. "Let's get those pants off, I want to see you."

He sat back, and Magnus did as he was told, tugging at his clothing. He kicked his pants off and tried to wriggled out of his undershirt, but it got stuck over his head. He sat like that a moment, limbs flailing, and then emerged half a heartbeat later, breathless with laughter. He sprawled out, blushing all over, looking up at Taako through his dark, straight lashes.

And he was _gorgeous_. Sculpted chest, thick mat of hair, soft belly, thick cock. Taako had seen him naked before, but not recently and never like _this_ \--

His mouth went dry, and he reached out tremulously, and took hold of the other man's dick. It was pretty good-sized, a few inches longer than Taako's with a pronounced curve. He was uncut, and Taako slid his foreskin back, rubbing the pad of his thumb across Magnus' swollen glans.

The larger man hissed, back arching, cock twitching in Taako's hold. He worried at his bottom lip with pearly teeth, straining from the effort of remaining still.

Head pounding, Taako followed Magnus' lead and stripped the rest of the way, letting his clothes and underthings fall forgotten to the carpeted floor. He mounted Magnus again, too drunk to worry about appearing overeager, and caught both their cocks in his fist, thrusting into his hot, slick grasp.

Magnus groaned again, meaningless syllables pouring from his spit-soaked lips. He clutched at Taako, massive hands wrapped around his thighs, blunt fingernails digging into Taako's flesh. Hazy with lust, Taako thought _I'll have bruises tomorrow, if he's not careful_ and that was enough to bring him nearly to the edge, precum dripping down his fist into the junction of their feverish bodies.

"Taako--"

Magnus' voice broke his concentration, and he looked up, eyes unfocused. "What?" he said, voice cracking.

The other man swallowed, throat bobbing. His lips moved soundlessly, and he shook his head, slumping back against the mattress. A deep, shuddering breath, and he tried again, with more success. "Fuck me."

Taako blinked. "What?" It was unexpected, he couldn't have heard correctly.

"Fuck me!" Magnus' voice was strained, choked with indescribable emotion. He looked up through slitted eyes, and let out a ragged breath. "Please," he added, chest rising and falling rapidly. "Please, Taako, I want--"

"Have you ever bottomed before?" Taako's hands fell away from their flushed cocks and he shivered at the sudden draft against his groin, gooseflesh standing out on his arms. The entire evening had been surreal, but the shock of cold air grounded him in the moment.

Magnus laughed, the sound catching in his throat. "Yeah," he said, flush deepening. "It's been a while, but--"

Giddy, Taako groped for the packets of condoms scattered across the mattress, inadvertently knocking his purse to the floor. "You don't really seem like the type," he admitted, and the foil packet slipped from his fingers. "And I mean, you got a nice cock, who wouldn't want to ride it--"

"My first boyfriend was a dwarf," said Magnus, unselfconscious. "I was too big for him, so I usually bottomed." He faltered, and fell back, eyes shut. The hazy, drunken atmosphere had been altered by the talk of other elationships, colored a little darker and heavier. Taako felt it too, and shuddered at a sudden groundswell of guilt and unwelcome memory--

He blinked, and grabbed hold of Magnus' cock, determined to distract them both before they could slide any further into maudlin territory. Determinedly, he stroked Magnus, teasing him with feather-light touches until they were both breathless once again, too worked up to brood on the past. He rolled the condom over his own cock and went to work on Magnus, cupping his balls and massaging his taint, drawing a gasp from his parted lips.

"Good boy," he purred, groping blindly for a bottle of oil. "Just like that, Magnus--"

Thanks to their size difference, Magnus didn't need much preparation. Magnus took four of Taako's fingers easily, moaning and twitching when he pushed in past the second knuckle. The heat of him was incredible, scorching, and after just a few minutes of frantic, silent stretching, Taako could hardly think straight. Magnus bucked and moaned, wirggling like a puppy, flushed and eager and _begging_ for cock. It filled Taako with a warm haze, and he was barely aware as he withdrew his fingers and lined up with Magnus' entrance, slowly easing into his hot, slick heat.

"Gods," he said, clutching Magnus' quaking thighs, fingernails biting into his muscled flesh. "That feels pretty fucking good, Maggie."

Magnus grinned up at him and clenched, bearing down to pull him in deeper. Taako bottomed out inside him, balls slapping against Magnus' ass, and they both moaned, voices mingling in the air like smoke. It had been a long night, and they were both drunk and exhausted--neither lasted long. Taako finished first, cock twitching inside the other man, and Magnus followed not long after, cum splattering across his chest and matting in his body hair. He reached up to touch it, wondering, and smeared it across his skin, laughing wheezily.

Winded, Taako pulled out and tossed the condom toward the bin. He collapsed bonelessly, slipping and sticking in the pool of cum and lube, and he let out an indignant squawk, gently whapping Magnus as he smeared the mess around, painting Taako's belly with his spunk.

"Dirty boy," he said, giggling as he pulled Taako down into another hug. "Sticky, dirty boy."

"I'm going to fucking kill you," he said indignantly. "Fuck you, that's _nasty._ " Snapping his fingers, he muttered the incantation for prestidigitation under his breath, instantly sopping up the worst of the mess. He was too drunk to cast it correctly, and some of the stickiness remained, drying into a stiff mess between them. Grumbling, he pushed the rest of his crap--the scattered contents of his purse, spare condoms, slick bottle of oil--onto the floor and made himself comfortable. "I hate you," he said, and Magnus laughed.

Together, they tumbled into sleep. Taako had gotten into the habit, after so long among humans, and he found he liked it. And there wasn't much better than falling asleep with a friend curled protectively around you, his fingers tangled in your hair. Waking up in such a position was markedly more difficult.

**Author's Note:**

> content warnings: Taako and Magnus are both pretty drunk. The sex is consensual, but Taako has lied (by omission) to Magnus about his relationship status (he's dating Kravitz here!). Under different circumstances, this sex would not have happened and they both probably regret that it happened!
> 
> I just need to work out the badfeels on the boys, sorry.


End file.
